1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display includes two electrodes and an organic emission layer disposed between the two electrodes. Electrons injected from one electrode and holes injected from the other electrode are coupled with each other in the organic emission layer to form excitons. The excitons emit light while passing from an excited state to a ground state.
In order to protect such an OLED display, a laminating film may be formed on a surface of the OLED display. The laminating film may require a laminating film patterning process because the laminating film should not be formed on a pad formed in a peripheral area of the OLED display. The laminating film patterning process may be performed, for example, using a photolithography process, a laser cutting process, or a press process.
However, the photolithography process may cause damage to the OLED display under the laminating film. In addition, in the laser cutting process or the press process, the laminating film should be processed using an additional cutting or press device before attaching the laminating film to the OLED display. This can lead to increased process time and cost. Further, when using such laminating film pattering processes, a pattern change due to a model change of the OLED display cannot be easily performed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.